Talk:Royal Gobball
Hokay, observed that just now a Camoflauging Potion dropped from a gwc fight at -3,0, Phoenix Blood and camo pot maybe drop from GWCs or norm gobs I dont know. -MrMunchie This page isnt for the WC's >.< its for the royal gobball... Royal Gobball stats I'm fighting the RG now, and wanted to look up it's stats. The gobball listed here is level 35, while the one I'm fighting is 43... 700hp, not 500. I'll link a screeny later. Rinar Big Cannonball Drop Percentage I just fought 3 Royal Gobballs in a row, and didn't once get the Big Cannonball. 80% drop doesn't seem right and all. That would be a 2.7% chance of not getting it 3 times in a row. Can someone please confirm that this is, indeed, the correct drop percentage? It seems more likely that the real percentage is the same as the Lousy Pig Knight (0.5%) --Quicksand 05:13, 2 March 2007 (UTC) : The drop used to be 80%. I believe it is no longer dropped at all my the Royal Gobball. I've done hundreds of runs since seeing it last drop. (Previously it would drop every single run) : I've killed the Royal Gobball with a 1000+ propection team, an none of us got a Big Cannonball. I thing drop rate might have changed. 80% seems to be a false value, needs to be corrected. 80.8.52.215 03:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) abolition's rage ok so he casted it from 8 squares away, and in the same fight he casted from 12 squares away, so Im changing it Resistances These should be new resistances, I am not changing main page until can confirm them: Lvl N E F W A AP MP 35 18 10 10 15 2 50 50 37 22 12 12 17 3 55 55 39 26 14 14 19 4 60 60 41 30 16 16 21 5 65 65 43 34 18 18 23 6 70 70 -- Fogleg 21:08, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Drops *1. Royal gobball doesnt drop cannonball anymore *2. I dropped royal gobball cape with 4 ppl, group pp was 434. It had 30 str in it. Lol. *3. King Gobball Wool doesn't seem to have 1% chance to drop. I've done over 200 mobs (run & souls) and only 1 king gobball wool. :*Community site says 1% for the wool, so 1% it is. Armetia 22:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's 1% for each fight, so you may get lucky and drop one every fight, but it's more likely that you will only drop it every few hundred fights. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 07:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) About the King Gobball Wool, My recent ten runs involved souling where seven of those runs were succesfully souled and while doing the actual dungeon I got no King Gobball Wool as drop, but when I did the seven souls I dropped two. I did this with a total PP of about 260, might've just been luck. Afterall, I was playing on the Enu. ;) --Bubabaa (talk) 19:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bow Meow Hormone I've killed the Royal Gobball three times since the update (1.29), with a 500PP team, and each time I got the Bow Meow Hormone. I have 100 Prospecting, so am I just really lucky or is it a pretty common drop? --wadjet2 (talk) 22:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :You're just lucky. Although... you said you had a 500 PP team. Did you have the highest initiative? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) No, definitely not. I was only level 30 (and a sacrier, vitality doesn't give initiative). The others were level 50+ ecas and sadidas. What does initiative have to do with it though? Sounds interesting. --wadjet2 (talk) 07:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Um? Vitality does give initiative, even for Sacriers. However, initiative is the final decider of who gets what drops. If players have equal PP, then the one with highest initiative will get the drop first. However, going by what you say, you are just lucky. Keep dropping them, and make the potions! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Godfather gobtubby hormone PP lock: Just dropped it (http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Godfather's_Gobtubby_Hormone) with total PP of 204. So the lock is obviously not 400 anymore. Kthxbye ^^ : You must have broken the 400 PP mark by completing challenges. It's definitely 400. DragonC (talk) 15:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC)